Coping In a World Where There Is No Day
by Ms-Emi-Uzumaki
Summary: Naruto finds himself being kidnapped by none other than the Akasuki. There he is blinded. How will he learn to cope with all of this darkness? SakuNaru
1. Blinded

Yippee!! My next FanFic!! Hope you enjoy it!

Oh yea, I don't own Naruto. If I did… poor Naruto is all I can say

**Coping In a World Where There Is No Day**

**Chapter 1: Blinded**

"Hurry!" Kakashi yelled as they began to leap through the trees.

Sasuke, Sakura and Lee were running as fast as they could. The trees had foot (impressions marks in them and the leaves were blown of there branches. The earth shook under there feet.

_Naruto walked down the streets of konaha, with a stomach full of ramen. He was on his way home when he was suddenly approached by two dark figures in black cloaks with red clouds. They covered his mouth and bound his arms and legs. They also made sure to cover his eyes with a black cloth._

"_That was hardly worth the effort" a man with blue skin commented._

"_Don't get too cocky, we still have to transport him back to the chamber." A red eyes man scowled._

"_Hmph" the blue man huffed as he picked up the boy._

"_Hay what are you doing?!" naruto demanded_

"_Shut up!" he replied as he knocked him unconscious with a blow to the head. _

"_Let's go" the other said as they leaped over the roofs of konaha and disappeared in the darkness of night._

"Where coming naruto" Sakura whispered to her self "just hold on a little longer"

_She lay on her bed sleeping when she heard a loud banging coming from down stairs. She got up to investigate it and realized someone was knocking on her door_

"_Kakashi-Sensei!" she surprised as she opened her front door. "What are you doing here?"_

"_Sakura!" he breathed heavily "go and quickly grab you ninja gear"_

"_What?" she replied confused "why?" _

"_There's no time to explain" he said as he rushed into her house and grabbed her gear "I'll explain it to you when we get there" he scooped her off the ground and ran for the bridge._

'Don't die naruto' lee thought 'just a little bit further'

_Lee was doing pushups on his lounge floor when knock came from his front door._

'_Who could that be at this time of night?' he thought to himself as he opened the door._

"_Sasuke?!" a surprised Lee said "what are you doing here?!"_

"_Quick lee!" the blue-haired boy panted "come with me" he grabbed his arm and pulled him out the door._

'Naruto' Sasuke thought as he dented yet another poor tree with his fast running.

"_right" Kakashi said as he stood at the bridge in front of the 3 gennin "we don't have much time so I'll just quickly explain it now" he sighed and closed his eyes "naruto is a jinjurikin,"_

"_What?!" all three of them thought "Naruto?"_

"_Ahem" Kakashi cleared his throat as he continued, his face went serious"about an hour ago naruto was kidnapped by two of the Akasuki members. There holding him in a chamber on the skirts of the Land of Fire, we don't have much time, so we'll leave strait away. Keep your guard on at all times, and hopefully they haven't started to extract the demon yet."_

_The team nodded as they jumped from the bridge and leapt through the trees._

"What do you want with me?!" naruto yelled to the person who was chaining him to the stone ground. His eyes were still blind folded; he attempted to take it off before but had only resulted in a broken rib.

"Stop squirming you little insignificant worm!" his captor said as he broke yet another one of narutos poor bones.

"Aughk!" he gasped as he felt the bone crunch inside his chest.

"Besides" his captor continued "its not you we want; and you're going to die anyway."

"Arrr!!" Naruto broke the chain on one of his wrists and yanked off his blindfold, his eyes were still blurry but soon adjusted. "Kisame?!" Naruto was startled as he recognized the face of his captor.

"I said stop squirming!" Kisame said as he wrapped another chain around narutos loose arm and reattached it to the ground. He pulled out his sword and held it in front of narutos face

"Huh?" naruto gulped

"Hmph" Kisame huffed as he pressed his giant sword into naruto eyes. Naruto yelped in pain as his vision left him and he fell unconscious.

"That should keep them closed" Kisame said as he covered narutos eyes with the blindfold once more "now we just have to wait for the others to get here"

"What are you doing to that poor boy" said another blue-haired man

"Oh, it's you Itachi" Kisame said to his partner "how long do we have to wait for the others?"

"About an hour" he held up a piece of paper "were going to go out to end some unfinished business. Leave the boy here" he said as he was leaving the room; Kisame followed and left Naruto lying in the darkness.

_It's so dark; so cold. Why does my head hurt so much?_ Naruto thought to himself. His heart beat was slow, and his breathing deep. _Why does it smell like rust? Naruto felt the sticky substance dribble down his hot cheeks._

_Oh, it's me_

"Naruto?!" a voice yelled

_Sakura, is that you?_

"Naruto, where are you?!" came another voice

_That one sounded like Lee, I must be dreaming_

"Naruto?!"

_Yea, that's it, I'm dreaming, my mind's just playing tricks on me because I've lost a lot of blood._

"Naruto!!" yelled sakura as she ran over to him. She fell to her knees and placed a hand on his check.

_It feels so warm, so soft, so…real_

"Naruto?" she whispered "are you awake?"

"Sakura?" Naruto splotched as he realized she was indeed real.

"I'm here" she said as she removed the chains and helped him to sit up.

"Where are you?" Naruto asked "I can't see anything"

"It's safe now" she softly said as she slowly removed the blind fold "you can open you eyes now"

"I can't see you" Naruto said holding his arms out and feeling the air "where are you?"

The rest of the team all stared at Naruto with blank faces.

"Let's get out of here" Sasuke said "we don't know when they'll be back"

They all nodded. Sakura re-covered Naruto eyes with the blood soaked blindfold. Sasuke and Lee took each of his arms and helped him to stand up. They quickly exited the cave and made there way back to Konaha.

xXxXx

hoped you liked it! i no its really short, but i find it really hard to lengthen my writing, so sorry about that!


	2. It's Not Your Fault

Yuss!! Next chapter!

Enjoy!

**Coping In a World Where There Is No Day**

**Chapter 2: It's Not Your Fault**

"Naruto?" a voice softly whispered "Naruto, are you awake?"

"Mmm" He moaned as he tried to sit up. "Where are you? Why can't I see anything?" He used the beds head board to lean against as he rubbed his throbbing head.

"Oh Naruto!" the pink-haired medic flew her arms around his chest, almost winding him, and socked his clothes with water that was streaming from her swollen red eyes.

"Sakura…" he whispered as he hugged her in return "why are my eyes blindfolded?"

She looked up at him; her arms tightened.

"I'm sorry!" she sobbed "I wasn't fast enough! And now your eyes are useless!"

"Hmm" he sighed and moved to get off the bed. She released her arms that were practically turning his chest blue, and helped him to stand up. He struggled at first, but soon found his strength. He removed the bandage but kept his eyes closed.

"having that thing on is too weird" he stated as he let it fall to the floor "right" He put his hands to his hips "Where are my clothes?"

Sakura stood there; motionless.

"Sakura?" he asked; flailing his hand around in search of her "are you still here?"

"Oh, yes" Sakura said awakening from her thoughts "here they are" she handed him his clothes. She had washed them and fixed all the ripped seems where Kisames sword had penetrated them.

"Thank you" he said as he took them in his hand and placed them on the floor. Sakura wondered why he did this but soon realized as he began to take off his hospital clothes. She turned away from him and sat on the bed; her fingers twiddling and playing around with the sheets as she drifted back into thought.

A hand gently touched her shoulder; bring her out of her meditation. She turned to see Naruto; standing fully dressed with a smirk on his face.

"Let's go for a walk" he said as he searched for her hand.

She sighed as she placed his hand in hers and stood up.

"Ok" she smiled as she led Naruto out of the room.

He kept his grip on her as he had no idea as to where he was walking and she was his only guide.

"Step down" she said "were going down the stairs"

"Ok" he said as his grip tightened

He used his foot to feel around for where the stairs were; and began to slowly climb down them.

"Ok were at the bottom of them now" her calm voice reassured him

They reached the end of the hall and entered a large and spacious room.

"Wait here" she said as let go of him

"Ok" he replied

She walked to the desk and ticked his name, to say he had checked out. The nurse looked at Naruto. He was standing in the middle of no where, his feet bobbing up and down as he waited for his pink-haired friend to return.

"Let's go" she said as she took his hand once more and guided him out the door.

They walked out of the hospital and made there way down the streets of Konaha; people stared at them as they walked past.

"Do I smell; ramen?" Naruto said with a glimpse of excitement in his voice.

"Yep" Sakura replied as she helped her friend to his seat "it's on me"

He smiled at her as she ordered two bowels of ramen.

The two sat there in silence as they peacefully ate there noodles. Naruto had a bit of trouble finding the bowel, and the food it contained, but he soon adjusted to it.

Once they finished eating, they thanked the owner and left.

"Where do you want to go next Naruto?" Sakura asked as they once again took to the busy and bustling streets.

"I dunno" he replied "anywhere"

She held him closer as she maneuvered his body around people and objects.

"You'd make one hell of a guide dog" he commented

"Oh" Sakura giggled in reply "thank you" She peered over at him, his eyes were still closed. Dozen of lines covered his skin as evidence of how he was blinded. They stretched like worms across the bridge of his nose, and swelled as they crawled over his closed eye lids. Some were still cover with scales of dried blood, but most had healed; thanks to the Kyuubi. If only his eyes could be healed.

"Naruto…" her voice drifted off "what are you… going to do? Now that you're… blind"

He sighed.

"I honestly have no clue Sakura" he replied "I just imagined I would just resume my training to be a ninja"

"But…" she breathed deeply and let out a moan

"Who knows" he said cheerfully "maybe I'll discover some new jutsu that can bring my eye sight back"

"B-But," she stuttered.

"Sakura" he said sternly "there's no way I'm giving up on my dream, I've worked too hard to get where I am now, I can't give up."

She sighed and looked to her feet.

"I'm going to be hokage whether I'm blind or not"

Her face rose to find Naruto smiling at her. He took hold of her as he embraced her in a soothing hug.

"It's not your fault" he calmed her

"Thank you" she whispered back

xXxXx

Phew! That chapter was hard to write. Hope you enjoyed it! It's a bit fluffy and unrealistic, but I'm trying my best. Until next time!


	3. Learning to Cope

Chapter 3! Yay!!

Oh, by the way, I read all about blindness on the internet and just came out even more confused than I was in the beginning. I'm guessing if your eyes have been scraped to the point of blindness they'd be white or something, so just for this story, I'm gonna keep Narutos eye color.

Anyway on with the story, Enjoy!!

**Coping In a World Where There Is No Day**

**Chapter 3: Learning to Cope**

He lay awake on his bed, lost in thought. His eyes were open. They surprisingly looked just the same as they always did; Big and blue, and full of elation. Apart from a few white scars, his eyes looked normal. Nobody would be able to tell he was blind if they looked at them. He could still see light though; he could tell if it was night or day, or if there was a bright light shining in his face. They had healed quickly because of Kyuubi. In fact, only three days had passed since the incident. Know one knew yet, about Narutos blindness, only those on team 7 and Lee, and the hokage of course.

He was slowly getting used to not being able to see. He learned to use his feet and hands to navigate. He didn't bother with glasses, or a guiding stick for that matter and he had moved in with Sakura for the time being. She didn't know how he did it; how he got him self around the house, eating, sleeping, and bathing. He never let his spirit down.

She knew if she were in his condition, she probably would have given up by now. The pink-haired woman never left his side. She had made it her goal to help Naruto no matter what.

"Hay Naruto!" her voice rumbled as she walked into his room. he lived on the first floor of her apartment so he wouldn't have to climb the stairs everyday.

"Yeah?" he asked as he sat up from his warm spot on the bed.

"Do you wanna go get some fresh air?" she asked "it's a beautiful day outside, and I'd like to make the most of it"

"Sure Sakura-Chan!" he gladly accepted as he got up and walked to her.

"Great!" she said cheerfully and linked arms with him.

The streets were crowded as usual. People were frolicking around doing there daily shopping, and steam of freshly baked food filled the air.

"Ops, sorry" one little boy said as he accidentally ran into Naruto

"it's ok" Naruto replied

The kid ran off to join his friends who were playing ninja, Naruto could hear them giggling and chatting amongst one another.

Now that his eyes were gone, his other senses had become much stronger. He could hear and smell everything, the taste of food was much stronger, and his sense of touch had increased as well.

"Would you like to get something for lunch Naruto?" Sakura asked

"Sure" He replied "where do you wanna go?"

"how about ramen?" She suggested

"ok!" He replied enthusiastically

"you lead us there then" She said "I wanna see how good your nose is"

He giggled "sure, just leave it to me!"

He poked his nose in the air and sniffed; trying to pick up the scent of sweet ramen. It was quite hard to find the ramen smell amongst all the other food smells, but his nose soon caught on and he started to follow it. The stronger the scent got, the closer he was getting to the store.

"I better get this to Lady-Tsunade, before she murderous me" Shikamaru mumbled to himself as he made his way to the hokage building; his eyes locked on his report paper as he checked it over.

He continued mumbling to himself but stopped as he bumped into something orange.

"hay watch where you going" he snapped as he was abruptly brought out of his day-dream and his report papers were sent flying every where.

"sorry" Naruto stumbled "I didn't mean to bump into you. Why didn't you tell me?" he whispered to Sakura

"sorry" she whispered back "I didn't see him. Sorry about that Shikamaru-kun" she said as she helped him to retrieve his now dirty papers.

"its all right" he said as he gathered them up and sakura handed him the rest. "where are you two off too?"

"we were just about to have lunch actually" sakura replied "would you like to join us?"

"sure" he mumbled "but I gotta go hand these papers to Tsunade first. Where are you eating?"

"Just ramen" Sakura said smiling

"Of course" he replied "I'll meet you over there then"

"Great! We'll see you there!" she re-locked her arm with Narutos. "Lead the way" she said to him.

"Ok" he replied, again trying to catch onto the scent. "It's this way!" he announced as he followed it and dragged Sakura along with him.

"See ya latter Shikamaru!" she said as she was pulled away.

Naruto ran off in the direction of the ramen smell. People dodged the blond haired boy as he rushed past them. He stumbled over a crate of fruit but picked himself off the ground and continued to follow the faint scent.

Shikamaru just looked at them with a raised eye brow, before he turned around and left towards the hokage building.

xXxXx

"2 bowl's of ramen please" Sakura ordered as she sat down oh her stool, Naruto following close behind.

"Well done Naruto!" She said "you found this place no trouble! Your sense of smell has certainly increased"

He grinned at her "thanks Sakura-chan. I am picking up on lots of thing I hadn't before, it's amazing"

She smiled back at him.

"One more bowel please" came a voice

"Shikamaru!" Sakura said startled "that was fast!"

"Yeah well," he replied "she was asleep at her desk so I just dumped the report and left. There was an empty bottle of sake in her hand, so I'm guessing she was drunk last night. There's no way I'm daring enough to wake that up"

Sakura giggled as she pulled out another stool for him and he sat down.

"Here you go" the owner of the shop said as he handed them all there ramen.

"Yuss!" Naruto said anxiously; his mouth starting to water "ramen!" he reached out his hand and searched the bench for the chopsticks.

"Here" Sakura said as she took hold of his hand and guided it towards the eating utensils.

"Thanks" He replied as he took a pair and broke them apart.

Shikamaru watched and analyzed him carefully, as the blond found his bowl and scooped up the noodles and stuffed them in his mouth; the sauce splotching all over the place.

xXxXx

"Thanks a lot" Naruto said as they exited the shop

"You're welcome" the owner replied "come back again soon!"

Sakura took Narutos arm and they began to walk down the street.

"So Shikamaru" she said "where are you off to next?"

"Dunno" he replied he walked in front of Naruto and stopped. The blond-haired boy bumped into him of course; and they both stumbled over.

"Naruto!" Sakura said as she helped him to stand back up "why'd you do that Shikamaru?!" she insisted as she dusted the blond-haired boy off "you know Narutos blind"

"Uh!" Shikamaru gasped. _He's… blind? _"When that that happen?" he asked

She sighed "about a week ago, naruto was taken by the Akasuki. He was blinded when Kisame jabbed his sword into his eyes. Naruto can't see anything, apart from light"

"I see" sighed Shikamaru "sorry Naruto"

The blond smiled at him "it's all right" he said

xXxXx

I hope that one was a bit longer. I did my best to lengthen it out. Thanks for reading! Please Review! Sayonara!


	4. Training

Yay! Next chapter! My thanks goes to theradicaldude, for their really good suggestion, I think I will aim for that to happen. :)

On with the next chapter!

**Copeing in a world where there is no day**

**Chapter 4 - Training**

Naruto was helping sakura with the dishes. He had practically memorized the entire house and everything in it. He could easily maneuver his was around and find things. You'd think he still had his sight.

"What do you want to do today?" Sakura asked when they had finished

"We should do some training" Naruto insisted

She smiled "ok"

She was happy to be out of the stuffy house. They made there way to the training grounds. Sakura handed naruto his bag of ninja gear.

"Let's start with something simple" she said "let's say… throwing a kunai at a target"

"Ok" naruto replied as he pulled out a kunai knife.

She looked around for a target "there" she said when she had spotted one. Grabbing Narutos arm, she used it to point at the large board that was nailed to the tree.

"Aim there" she said as she let go and backed away.

He threw the knife. It almost hit the board. It landed just below it.

"Try again" she said

He through another one; this time it missed completely and went flying into the bushes.

"Look out!" came a voice

"Shesh! that was close" came another

"He really needs to work on his aim" said one more

3 bodies appeared from the bush; Ino, Shikamaru and Choji.

"What are you guys doing here?" Sakura asked

"Well" Shikamaru started "we though we'd meet up and do some training. But when we got here, we saw you two. So we decided to crouch in the bushes and see how good you were."

"Obviously not that good" Ino stated as she gave Naruto his kunai back.

"Thanks" he said as he accepted it.

"So… I heard what happened with you and the Akasuki" she said

"What's it like?" Choji asked while stuffing a potato chip in his mouth

"Uhh…" Naruto thought "just close your eyes and try walking around and doing things."

They all did as he said, including sakura.

"Must be pretty hard for you" Ino said as she stumbled into Choji.

"Yeah," the blond boy sighed "you get used to it"

"Well," Choji said "do you mind if we train with you guys?"

"Sure!" Naruto replied cheerfully "we'd love to have some company"

He continued with his kunai throwing. Some times he missed it, other times he hit it.

_This is certainly a lot harder than I thought it would be. _Naruto thought to him self as he missed the tree. _If I can't even hit a still object, how can hit a moving object?_

Shikamaru and his team were all training together, while sakura and Naruto were practicing by them selves.

_So much for them joining us. _Sakura thought

Naruto soon got tired of doing the same old boring training. He walked to the tree and pulled out all of his kunai. He knelt on the ground and used his hands to explore the grass for the missing knifes. Once he was sure he had gathered all of them, he sat on the grass and used the tree to lean his body against.

"Hay" Shikamaru said as he walked over "were gonna go now, ok?"

"Sure" Naruto replied with a smile "I'll see ya latter then Shikamaru"

"See ya" he left and took Ino and Choji with him.

Naruto stayed still, sitting on the grass; leaning against the tree. He took a deep sigh as the realization began to sink into his mind. It would be impossible for him to continue to be a ninja, and for him to accomplish his dream. After all, no one wanted to be led by a blind hokage who can't even hit a tree. Water started to outline in his sightless eyes. They dribbled down his checks and dampened his orange jacket.

A warm sensation started to form in his chest as he realized Sakura had wrapped her self around him.

"It's ok" she said as she tried to comfort him with the only way she knew how.

"It's so… depressing" he whispered

A moment of silence passed as the two bodies stayed leaning against the tree. She looked up to see his face. His eyes had grown crimson with tears; and his checks had turned a slight cherry.

She moved herself closer to him; her hands moved across his upper torso as she snuggled her herself beneath his jaw.

"I'll find a way" she whispered "to bring back you're sight. I guarantee"

He exhale deeply as he wiped away some of the tears, only to be replaced by more.

The light around them slowly faded as night started to fall and the stars started to appear from there hiding places. The moon shone down and made training field glow.

"We should get going soon" she said, interrupting the peaceful silence. They only sounds that she could hear was the quite snoozing of sleeping birds, the tinkle of water running in a nearby stream, and Narutos profound breathing.

"Yo" Came a voice out of nowhere. He stood in front of them; a green book in his hand and a black mask covering his eternally hidden face.

"Oh" Sakura stumbled "evening"

"Who's there Sakura?" Naruto asked

"Just Kakashi" She replied

"Aren't you two cold?" the gray haired man said, whose hair went against every possible law of gravity. "How long have you been sitting there for?"

"I don't know" She replied "we lost track of time"

"I see" He took her hand and helped her to stand up, as well as Naruto.

"so…" He continued "where are you two love birds off to next?"

"I suppose we could go get something to eat" She suggested as she blushed at the thought of her and naruto being lovebirds. "What do you think Naruto?"

"sure" he replied "where do you wanna eat?"

xXxXx

They all sat around the table eating there food. Sakura used her chop sticks to play around with her rice.

"you ok Sakura?" Kakashi asked as he could see she had something on her mind.

"oh," she stuttered "yes, I'm fine. I was just trying to think of ways I might be able to bring Narutos vision back"

"Hmm" Kakashi sighed "maybe you should ask Tsunade"

"Hmm…, I could; she has been rather busy lately. But I'm sure she could spare some time" she talked to her self.

"I'm sure she'll be glad to help" Kakashi said smiling

When dinner was over, all three of them made there way to the hokage tower.

xXxXx

End! I dunno when the next chapter will be out, cause now the holidays are over and I have to return to school :'(


End file.
